King Julien
King Julien XIII is a character from the Madagascar franchise. Personality Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, Julien is annoyed by and ignores Mort, who treats him like a god. Julien hates having anyone touch his feet (such as passing a royal decree that anyone, who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom). He loves to dance and likes to play the music loud. He also likes to annoy Skipper and the other animals. He is mostly arrogant, selfish, energetic, romantic, lazy, and will try to follow his own ideas instead of others. Despite his conceited behavior, Julien truly means well and is a genuinely kindhearted lemur. Appearance King Julien is a ring-tailed lemur who has light gray and white fur, big yellow eyes, tiny whiskers, a black nose, thin black eyebrows, fox-like ears, a long black-and-white striped raccoon-like tail and wears a crown. Appearances ''Madagascar The day that Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman came to Madagascar, Julien and his subjects were enjoying one of their parties when it was invaded by the fossas. When the fossas were scared off by Alex, Julien and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with Julien coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs. When asked where the people were, Julien pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julien had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. Julien insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the Fossa would be scared away for good. Maurice was skeptical about this plan, but Julien insisted that, being king, his ideas were the best. When Alex and his friends were ready to go back to New York, King Julian gifted them his crown; however he had already made himself a bigger, better one. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa In ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, King Julian (along with Maurice and Mort) accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman to New York on the plane, built by the Penguins. He is in the 1st class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, King Julian takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness, caused by the high speed descent. By being in 1st class, King Julian escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, King Julian at first believes that they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown. Later, when the reserve watering hole dries up, King Julian suggests that they make a sacrifice to "his good friends, the Water Gods" at the volcano to replenish the water. At first, Julian suggests Melman as the sacrifice (who believed that he was going to die soon anyway). But after Melman realized that he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving King Julian disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark, that had been trying to eat him. The shark then falls into the volcano, and as King Julian comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due to a dam, constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' In the episode, "Crown Fools", King Julian panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it, until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along, prompting Marlene (who was trying to make Julian new crowns all day) to chase King Julian with a crowbar. When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home, King Julian decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing, until one of the rats touched Julian's feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. In the episode, "Haunted Habitat", King Julian mentioned that he had a dream that he was "the last mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream (despite that he was "roadkill" in it). In "Misfortune Cookie", Rico gets a fortune cookie, that reads, "You will soon meet a fowl end.". The Penguins deny that fortune cookies have any power (despite getting 3 accurate fortunes), and dismiss it as superstition. Julien exclaims that "these stitions are super", and attempts to get the Penguins to believe in the supernatural. Julien actively plots to make a "fowl end" fortune come true -- by his own doing. A recurring gag in The Penguins of Madagascar series is that King Julian's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, a belief, that annoys the other animals. It is also shown that King Julian gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad. Visible when in "Miracle On Ice," King Julian spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julian's feet; in "Happy King Julien Day", Maurice claims that Julien violently used a cane to spank everyone, who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, it is revealed that Julien is a double agent for the Penguins and Dr. Blowhole. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Animals Category:Lemurs Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:Non-Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Dancers Category:Athletes